a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a tracheal device which permits a patient to breath after a tracheostomy, and more particularly a stoma stent system with modular replaceable elements for modifying and/or controlling air flow therethrough.
b. Description of the Prior Art
After a patient has undergone a tracheostomy, he is often provided with a tubular prosthesis including air channel means between the trachea and the outside ambient air. The prosthesis is held in place in the stoma so that it may be used for long time periods, maintaining patency of the tracheostomy. Such prothesis known as stoma stents are available for example from Hood Laboratories, as described in the brochure entitled QUALITY INTO LIFE, volume 1, No. 1, Spring 1989, available from Hood Laboratories, Pembroke, Mass., 02359. The stoma stent described therein consists of a tubular member with an end for anchoring the stent in a trachea and a plug tethered to the tubular member, for selectively closing the stent opposing, open end.
However, the stoma stent described above is not adaptable to certain phynolopal conditions. For example, with the tethered plug removed from the end, the tubular member is wide open, permitting phlegm and other body fluids to escape or foreign materials to be inhaled. Furthermore, dry air inhaled through the stent is uncomfortable and undesirable, drying out delicate mucous membranes.
A further physiological problem associated with prior art stents is that a patient with an open stent cannot use his vocal cords to speak. Certain embodiments of the system of the present invention provide relief for this problem.
Finally, it is known that after extended use of the stoma stent, the patient's breathing muscles atrophy so that he needs retraining to breath and speak normally. The stoma stent presently available is not useful to assist in retraining the patient.